Basic Level Dance Dance Revolution SUPERNOVA
by AngelRavenDove
Summary: “Draco, touch me.” Harry’s voice pierced the thick haze and he replied with a heady growl and fevered touches. ..... Learning to dance can be much fun indeed!


Basic Level Dance Dance Revolution SUPERNOVA

NC-17 One Shot

Harry/Draco(implied)- Draco/Harry

I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but, alas… I also wish I owned Tokio Hotel, Namie Amuro and Saosin but woe is me, I am too poor to own anything in this story. Umm, I know Harry doesn't speak Japanese but I'm using my poetic license and having fun, I'm not getting paid anyway.

"Speech"

"(_song lyrics_)"

~_Draco's thoughts_~

*~**Flash back**~*

_Flash back lyrics look like this!_

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~

One night, Draco woke up. This was fine; the problem was that his lover wasn't in bed with him. ~_Where did that Danger Prone Potter go_?~ Draco thought as he sat up and winced at the soreness in his bum. ~_At least he took care of this first_~ he finished the thought with a soft blush across his cheeks.

Tugging on a pair of pajama pants and soft, cloud like house shoes; he clambered out of bed and down to his common room. There he found Harry stepping on what looked like colored arrows on a rubber carpet[1] . When Harry stepped on the carpet arrow, a colored arrow on the wall disappeared. Draco watched from the shadows as Harry's body swayed to the beat sexily and the arrows disappeared in ordinance of the steps.

Draco eased down the rest of the stairs and sat in a high backed chair hidden by more of the dark shadows. ~_Didn't he just fuck me? I'll have to tire him to better next time…~_ His thoughts trailed off as Harry picked a different song to dance to.

"(_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm_)"

Harry turned his hips slowly in a pendulum like motion…

"(_I say your name in silence  
You don't want to hear it right now_)"

Harry's sway turned into a slow grind against the air. Draco's eyes glued themselves to Harry's silk shorts covered ass. ~ _Would I be wrong for pulling that supple set of hips to me_?~ He lifted his wand to levitate the lubricant from his room and next levitated another chair from beside him to two meters behind Harry.

"(_The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down_)"

Draco slid into the chair behind Harry gracefully and soundlessly, He sat there phased by the muscles in the tan back before him. The tell-tale dip in the small of his back leading to a plump, well- rounded butt.

"(_Each one a promise of everything  
You never found_)"

Draco watched as Harry's head dropped into his chest. The medium length, shaggy hair fell into a soft ebony curtain, shielding his eyes from everything else.

"(_I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump_)"

As the caramel colored angel lifted his head, the black hair swung around his face in sexy sheets. As he kept dancing, he moved unconsciously away from the rubber carpet; twisting and grinding in a sexual and sensual pattern.

"(_The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump_)"

Draco was in a trance. His lover never seemed to have any grace about him except on the quidditch pitch and that was strained. In bed, he was a demi-god. The way sexuality oozed off of the dark- haired beauty made his skin melt and dick throb.

"(_Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view_

_Please don't Jump_)"

His body turned to Draco and his eyes were closed. As the 2nd verse started up, his deep aventurine colored eyes opened. O' but he was surprised at what he saw. His blond lover was sitting in a chair two meters from him, eyes glittering and cock hard.

"Draco, how long have you been sitting there?" Harry asked timidly. One finely arched, blonde eyebrow went up followed by a soft wry.

"Long enough to see what you do after you go to bed." His eyes twinkled in the multicolored lights of the common room.

"No…I've been practicing. I didn't want to make a fool of you at the Ministry. The-Boy-Who-Lived-That-Can't- Dance; won't the Prophet have fun with that." Harry said blushing and looking down at his bare feet. "I only want to be my best for you, _Draco_. Don't you want me to be my best?2" Harry said as he slowly crawled into Draco's lap. A familiar pressure rested against his thickness while his hand caressed the pale cheek. Grey eyes stared in the murky green depths and smiled at the love and concern in the boy's heart.

"Come on, all you need is a good teacher and you've got it. Get up." Draco said assisting Harry to a standing position, then following him. "Harry love, do you have any favorite song on this thing? He pointed at the lit up wall. Harry looked over and called out in a clear tenor "Through the Monsoon."

A soft acoustic guitar started up and Draco stepped forward.

"I'll lead, you follow, yeah?" His right arm wrapped around Harry's thin midsection as the left clasped Harry's right.

"(_I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane_

I've been waiting here so long  
But the moment seems to've come  
I see the dark clouds coming up again

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new

Through the monsoon  
Just me and you

A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see your vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone

I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

hey!

hey!

I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it sail me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day

I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you

We'll be there soon  
So soon

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you

Through the monsoon  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you)"

Harry purred as Draco's persistent erection pressed against his stomach. His head dropped to Draco's chest as the memories of the day before drifted through his head.

*~(FLASHBACK)

_**It was Friday night in the great hall and it was time for dinner. Dinner was different this evening because there was an open mic going on and anybody could participate. Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat at the Gryffindor table and watched. People did fun stunts, poems, comedy, and dance but one performance was going to blow the hall away. **_

_**Draco Malfoy stepped on Stage and grabbed the cordless microphone. The song Voices by Saosin began as his robes became a blood red silk shirt open but for one button and shiny black leather lace-up pants. He untied the cord that held his hair captive and looked into the crowd.**_

"(_I miss the part, when we were moving forward now  
(On our way down)  
But maybe someday, I'll be something more than love  
Just know I'll never tell  
And when you're on your way down  
(Through the clouds)  
And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again_

_**Draco looked out and found the green eyes of his crush. He strutted across the stage starting at Slytherin and stopping Ravenclaw. Getting up, he continued until he got to Gryffindor. He stared in the emeralds as he sang the chorus. **_

_We speak in different voices  
When fighting with the ones we've loved  
We speak in different voices  
Why can't we say what we're thinking of_

_**Going back to center stage he kneeled on the floor and looked at the ceiling. He swayed on his knees and dropped his head. A contained rain storm sprinkled on him and it didn't stop the stubborn git from continuing the song. **_

_I'm missing parts, now that you've told me everything  
(On our way down)  
And I was blessed and I've forgotten how to love  
You said you'd never tell  
And when you're on your way down  
(Through the clouds)  
And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again_

We speak in different voices  
When fighting with the ones we've loved  
We speak in different voices  
Why can't we say what we're thinking of

_**He head banged for a moment and shimmied and jerked. The long satiny strands clung to the sweat on his face and moved like a hurricane settled in. His body moved with a force of a tortured soul; a soul trying to be redeemed.**_

_Not even I will tell..._

_**His movements stopped and he slowly walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor table. He stopped in front of Harry. The emeralds grew large as his pale hand brushed against the tan cheek creating a contrast of color. **_

_We speak in different voices  
When fighting with the ones we've loved  
We speak in different voices  
Why can't we say what we're thinking of_

_**He gently pulled Harry up and led him back to the stage with him. Their eyes never moved off each other.**_

_We speak in different voice_

_When fighting with the ones we've loved  
We speak in different voices  
We say these things to know they're real._

_**He sat Harry on a pedestal and sang to him. Harry couldn't control it any more, he started crying softly. When Draco looked in the eyes, the only thing he saw was love and utter happiness. A lone tear slipped out of the full moon shaded orbs. **_

_  
We speak in different voices  
When fighting with the one's we've loved  
We speak in different voices  
We speak in different voices_

_**He pulled Harry standing once again, and held him looking into his soul with those sultry eyes**_**.**

_To know they're real. Real.  
I'll never...__)"_

_**As the last chord went out, Harry through threw his arms around Draco's neck and sobbed. Draco hated seeing the little chimera cry so he did what he wanted to do since 3**__**rd**__** year, kiss his fears away. The Great hall erupted with loud catcalls, wolf whistles and applause for such a stunning performance and for the two most volatile rivals sans lovers at last**_. (END FLASHBACK)*~

Draco's long pale arms reached out to stroke he black satin hair. When Harry looked up to read Draco's eyes, the breath that he held escaped; the moonlight-silver eyes held an array of emotions from the normally stoic boy. Concern, patience, love and pure, unfiltered, bare-assed lust just to scratch the surface. Harry purred softly again and moved up against Draco's crotch and moaned.

~_Oh Shit…_~ Draco thought dropping his head to Harry's bronze shoulder. ~_He has every intention of making me bowlegged_. ~

"Draco." The green eyes seemed to reach out and lead him into a sensual bliss. He noticed vaguely that he was being led back into the seat he just occupied.

"Sit and enjoy, Dragon." Harry whispered as he turned the game off and turned the magical cd player on. The transotronic sound of Amuro Namie's song Come shifted out of the speakers.

"(_Moshi__ima kanashimi afureru nara  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_)"

Harry's body rocked and pulsed with the light seductive song. He acted as if Draco was a guy at the nightclub and he wanted his unyielding attention. The intense heat set in the viridian green gaze became dark hunter as they focused on the pale angel in front of him.

"(_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
Tada kono mama_)"

Draco sat in the chair mesmerized at the highly erotic figure before him. Harry danced and swayed in nothing but a pair of black silk shorts. ~_Is that a… that little devil_! ~ Draco thought enthusiastically. A sliver of emerald green thongs peaked from under the loose material.

"(_Come my way  
Kono yami no hotori_)"

Harry sauntered over to Draco and Draco in turn pulled Harry to him, undoing whatever level of play that raven-haired male had created. Harry shimmied again to get the shorts down to his ankles but almost fell on his ass. Merlin, thank seeker reflexes as the blonde one 3 reached out to help steady him, causing friction from the two erections brushing each other.

"(_Come close to me_

_Ima__akari tomoshi_)"

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry. Reality shut down and Heaven started singing from the intensity.

"(_I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
Tada soba ni iru kara_)"

Hands explored each other's body and the little chimera sank into the dragon's arms.

"Watashi wa boku wo hoshii desu.4" Harry whispered into Draco's ear as his lips went to enclose the blonde's ear lips. Draco's brain stopped as did Harry's as pleasure took refuge in their minds. The kiss spoke volume of all the delightfully naughty things that was going to happen.

Draco reseated him self and pulled the brunette back in lap. Emerald met Lunar silver, chest met chest and, erection met erection. Unfortunately, Draco's was still covered by the pajama bottoms…for now.

"Draco, touch me." Harry's voice pierced the thick haze and he replied with a heady growl and fevered touches.

"(_So come my way_)"

The long fingers of one hand drew pictures and symbols down Harry's unmarred back. Its twin stroked the pulsating manhood. The bottoms Draco had on were starting to become wet with two types of pre-come. Harry noticed this vaguely and reached his left hand into the offending clothing article to massage the length hidden in the depths.

"Shit! Harry, you need to fuck me again at this rate." Draco hissed in Harry's ear while clutching the waist of his small lover.

"How about you take me?" Harry replied gasping. He looked into the wide grey eyes and blushed.

Draco moved the hand on Harry's back to cup his check; looking to see if his pleasure hazed mind misheard.

"Are you sure? Once I start, it'll be hard to stop…" Draco said looking into the glowing green eyes.

"I won't want you to stop." Harry replied leaning to place lingering kisses on Draco's neck just behind his earlobe. A low growl came from Draco's parted lips. In a quick motion, he picked Harry up and climbed the eight stairs to his room and deposited Harry on his bed. The cool satin caressed Harry's flushed skin and urged a soft whine from his lips.

Draco looked at his flushed lover and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He looked at the swollen flesh and leaned to taste the fleshy organ. Harry arched to get more of the pleasurable heat his boyfriend's mouth bestowed upon him but was harshly pinned to the bed by his hips. While Harry tried to buck into the awaiting mouth, Draco prepared his fingers with lubricant for his love's virginal canal. When he sucked the firm flesh hard creating a tight vacuum that had Harry howling in pleasure, he slipped two fingers into the tight rear. He gently pumped the fingers in until he found the prostate; massaging it earned Draco a much wanted orgasm from his lover.

Harry looked down at Draco with hazed, half-open eyes and gave a soft smile. That was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. The look on Draco's face as he climbed up Harry's body made him blush slightly.

"Are sure you want to continue?"

Harry looked down Draco's body to see the turgid flesh just before the tight ring of muscle at his rump. Harry looked and nodded up at Draco. Draco reached a hand down to stroke his own need and groaned. He pressed the tip of the thick organ against the quivering hole and budged in. Harry took a deep breath and hissed. Draco's cock was amazingly sized, well sized enough to make him have to calm down and relax.

"Do you want me to stop? I love you to much to keep hurting you." Draco said kissing soft kisses on Harry's jaw and neck. He was almost in to the hilt but he didn't want to hurt Harry any more than he had to.

"Keep going, ryuu 5." Harry said as the last of Draco slid in with almost no resistance. The chimera 6 said wrapping his legs around the firm waist. Draco notices that Harry was no longer in any pain so he started slowly moving in and out the tight heat. They kept this pace for a while but something happened. Draco shifted angles and brushed against the hidden bundles of nerves in Harry's passage. The uke 7 arched and moaned pitifully. Pleasure wracked his nerves and he wanted more of the feeling.

"Motto kudasai, ryuu!" Harry groaned out as he pushed hips back against the pulsating length buried in his ass. Draco smiled devilishly and slammed back in. More demanding screams and pleasured wails fled from the mouth of the raven-haired male. Harry's hand slid down to grab his leaking flesh and stroke in time with the deep, strokes of his blond above him. Sweat poured off each body and Draco was enthralled by the site before him. Harry was covered in sweat; shaggy black hair fanned out over the pillow and stuck to his face. His left hand curled around his cock and legs wrapped securely around his waist. The green eyes were closed and his mouth was parted. Draco was amazed how beautiful the male was but he knew they weren't going to last much longer. As he looked at the bronze hand sliding on the hard appendage, he grabbed it and started stroking it faster as he sped up his strokes.

" FUCK! Don't ….shit … don't stop! Fuck, fuck, fuck oh Fuck! DRACO!!!" Harry tensed up and screamed as hot spurts of cum shot out between their bodies and coated their stomachs. His body thrashed and his nails dug into Draco's back leaving red whelps and bloody scratches.

Draco lowered his head to Harry's neck and thrust a few more times before coating Harry's quivering walls with his seed. "Harry…" They laid there for a bit and Draco shifted to slide out and lay beside his lover.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Aishiteru, ryuu. I love you, Dragon"

"I love you too, my little chimera. Are you going to leave the bed again tonight?" Draco asked kissing Harry softly on the lips.

"Nope, waaaay too tired."

"Goodnight."

" 'Yasusmi, baby"

THE END!!! Maybe!!!

Read and Review my people!!! I might do a prequel for those who are lost in the beginning of this fic!

* * *

1. Describing DDR in Draco's PoV kicked my ass!

2. God, Harry reminded me of Pansy trying to be seductive *pukes and shudders in disgust* he managed to pull it off!

3. If you watch General Hospital, think of Spinelli…

4. I desire you in Japanese (I think….)

5. Means dragon in Japanese

6. I keep calling Harry a chimera because he has traits of Slytherin and Gryffindor so this creature to me fits Harry. Part lion and part reptile.

7. Bottom in Japanese


End file.
